


a few years before the middle

by sayonide



Series: yescanthropy [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Earp Homestead (Wynonna Earp), Gen, Minor Character Death, homestead attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonide/pseuds/sayonide
Summary: Waverly, 7 years old.The Revenants, the homestead, and the gun.
Series: yescanthropy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063439
Kudos: 1





	a few years before the middle

She was half asleep when the window downstairs smashed.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

The homestead wasn't strong enough for what sounded like people slamming against the walls. _Wyatt_ had built it hundreds of years ago, and by that time the wood was pastrotting _._ The stairs sounded like they were going to break at any minute when daddy walked down them. Huddling under her covers, she tried to block out the noise as yelling started up from the kitchen.

A hand gripping her shoulder tugged her out of bed, Wynonna's arm coming from way down, pulling her down into the floor.

"Wha-" she started, still sleepy, and Wynonna pressed a hand against her mouth.

Motioning for Waverly to stay in place, she creeps over to the edge of the bed, peering out to the door. A bright flash appears from the staircase, the heat wave knocking Wynonna back against the floor, and she grabs her sister and sprints to the door. Waverly, 7 years old and half asleep, only really processed _danger danger danger no run away!_ and instinctively pressed back against Wynonna, but not before a familiar _BANG_ sounds from below.

Daddy had Peacemaker, and he shot it. He always told them that Peacemaker was only for emergencies, that they couldn't touch it unless he said so, and that if _any_ of them even looked at it wrong he'd _take_ it from their greedy eyes and use it on _them_.

To hear it firing in the house, the echoes of splintering wood and the soft, sharp gunshot still rebounding in the house, and the bright red light still shining in the stairway -- it scared her, enough to drop her resistance. As Wynonna continued shoving her forward, too, she realized -- that was _fire_. The homestead was on fire.

Scrambling to move faster, she was suddenly very, very awake. Wynonna kept pace, grabbing her and near-carrying her down the stairs, pressed up against the wall.

They got downstairs just in time to see Willa, screaming, dragged by her feet over the jagged bottom of the window she'd heard breaking earlier.

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

The gunshots were even louder then, and she resisted the urge to cover her ears, gripping the front of Wynonna's shirt as hard as she could instead and pressed her face in because cloth blocks out the smoke, that's what her teachers told her. Besides, Wynonna was 13. She was in high school now and always acted so smart and was basically a grownup, right? She had to know what to do.

But when daddy turned to shoot another of the creepy men, with their bulging veins and bright, glowing red eyes, another one grabbed him from behind, reaching out from the mirror _god that was creepy_ _why was he in the mirror_ and she held tighter to the cotton in her hands only to have it slip away and she watched Wynonna run closer to the flames, bending down to scoop up Peacemaker and in her distraction, her cloak was ripped backwards, digging into her throat.

She screamed, twisting around as much as she could, and she felt herself being picked up off the ground, the edge choking her and she was pressed back against a hard, cold body, before being dropped to the ground with a grumble of "not one of them, leave her."

Barely able to think about it too clearly, she ran to Wynonna.

Cowering behind her, she ignored the bits of broken glass digging themselves into her feet and watched wide-eyed as Wynonna raised the gun at the demons holding daddy-

and shot him in the back.

The moment daddy hit the ground, so did Peacemaker, and Wynonna stared at him before sprinting out of the house, the door slamming and falling into burnt splinters and Waverly grabbed the gun before running after her sister.

"Wynonna!" she screamed, running as fast as she could but she was seven years old and tired and Wynonna was getting further and further away so she stopped and bent down, curling into herself, finally noticing the pain in her feet and how hard it was to breathe in.

Dropping to the ground, she gripped the gun.

It killed daddy. It brought those demons to their home. The gun was a curse, that's what daddy always said, and he was right, wasn't he? He was always right, and she didn't listen and now it killed them. It left her alone.

So she stumbled over to the well, suddenly aware of all her injuries but she needed to ignore them to destroy the gun, and threw it down.

There was no splash, but she wasn't too concerned about it. She had to get to Shorty's; he was friends with daddy. He'd know what to do. Grownups always did.

Waverly gripped the edges of her cloak, using it more for its warmth than anything else, and ran. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readin!


End file.
